1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, display devices have been widely used as a connection medium between a user and information. Hence, the use of flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP) has been increasing. Out of the flat panel displays, because the liquid crystal displays can achieve a high resolution and can be manufactured as a large-sized display as well as a small-sized display, they have been widely used.
A liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal panel comprising a liquid crystal layer which is positioned between a transistor substrate having a transistor, a storage capacitor, a pixel electrode, and the like and a color filter substrate having a color filter, a black matrix, and the like.
In the liquid crystal display, when a gate signal is supplied from a gate driver, the liquid crystal layer is driven by a difference between a data voltage supplied from a data driver and a common voltage supplied from a power supply, whereby light incident form a backlight unit is adjusted, thereby displaying an image.
The backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal panel may be implemented in various forms including an edge type backlight unit in which a light source is positioned on an edge and a direct-type backlight unit in which a light source is positioned under the liquid crystal panel.
A light emitting diode (hereinafter, LED), rather than a fluorescent lamp, is mainly used as the light source of the backlight unit. This is because the LED has many advantages including lower power consumption than fluorescent lamps, easiness of driving, various forms of arrangement, and so on. The LED is driven by a driver comprising a transistor. The driver driving the LED is always mounted on a driver board.
A conventional method using this structure is based on the basic concept of having to control the voltage and current of the LED in the driver board. According to this method, the driver of the transistor driving the LED is mounted on the driver board. Hence, this method faces the difficulty of having to design and develop a new driver board each time the structure of the backlight unit is changed (such as an increase or decrease in the number of blocks of the LED), and a solution for this problem is required.